Of Devils, Magic, and Krypton
by robert32514
Summary: My name is Harry Potter. You think you know my story, but you are wrong. I am not the Boy-who-lived-to-be-weak-at-the-expense-of-others. No, I am something else, not because I have to be, but because I choose to be. My true name is Har-Zod, and this is how my legend began.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Devils, Magic, and Krypton**

 **Prologue**

 **Fated meetings**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, Highschool DXD, or Supergirl**

 **J. K. Rowling, Ichiei Ishibumi, and the Families of Otto Binder,**

 **Alan Plastino, and Curtis Swan do. Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Authors note: This is another spinoff or story and has nothing to do with any other work I have done before. This will be three universes in one that popped into my head after finally watching the first season of Supergirl on Netflix and the entire two seasons of Highschool DXD on Hulu. I of course will also be continuing my other HP/Supergirl story after I finish this chapter amongst others before submitting the others on fanfiction within a week or two from the 20th. Just wanted to see if this story could work for your minds imagination. This is of course a teaser of what is to come. Enjoy.**

 **Prologue**

 **Fated meetings**

The skies were dark as he flew over the Pacific Ocean at such amazing speeds, that the skies scorched in his wake, while being invisible to both radar and visual sight as he had cast an _'Disillusionment charm'_ over himself the second he took flight from his home in Japan. He knew that he'd need to still stay under the radar for the moment, and so, altered his course downward towards the water, as he worried, that even with his magic keeping him hidden, the U.S.'s satellite's could still see the ripple effect on the ocean that his bodies powers of flight was causing, and use the satellites other visual scanners to penetrate through his magic and find his bodies heat signature. He could only hope that he didn't draw any attention to himself as he flew above the water, willing his body to go faster. He had no wish to use port-key's, international or not. And he didn't want to use his wife's abilities as he needed the flight to come up with a plan and necessary backup plans should his meeting with his quarries go wrong. The wind buffeted his hair as it flew wildly about. Thankfully, he had maintained a short hair style, somewhat reminiscent to his late biological fathers. On the other hand, he wasn't needing to worry too much about how the wind whipped past his body all in thanks to his Kryptonian physiology.

For some time now, he had known of her presence on Earth. His mother, Astra In-Ze, was the last daughter of the House In-Ze of Krypton, next to his cousin Kara Zor-El of the House of El, whose mother Alura-El was also of the House of In-Ze and Astra's twin. He'd also had known of Kara and Kal-El, both who had made names for themselves as of late on Earth under two very specific aliases, both for their human and their superhero lives. Kal-El of course began his heroic career as Earths protector a decade earlier, and Kara Zor-El had just begun hers not even a week ago, and he couldn't be prouder of either for the choices they had made for both of their professions.

Ever since he learned the truth of himself and his true origins, of his alien heritage and his fathers Zods crimes and treacherous acts against his true biological mother, in which he stole a sample of Astra's genetic coding back on Krypton and merged it with his own, placing it inside a specialized birthing matrix that he then placed within a modified probe, and then sending it off into deep space where it found the perfect specimen to birth the child of another world while retaining none of his human weaknesses. In learning of this, Harry had sworn to do everything he could to learn from his biological fathers AI while ensuring he'd become nothing like the man he was sired from.

To him, James Potter, despite his childish antics at Hogwarts as a teen bully growing into a honest and noble man courtesy of Lily Evans turned Lily Potter-Evans, was his father in every meaning of the word as with one gaze upon the newborn babe, had taken to and fallen in love with the child that his wife carried for nine months and given birth to, despite the fact that the child was not of his blood, and later ensured the male babe was recognized as his son and heir. Lily Potter, whom had come felt repulsed at first at the idea of being impregnated by an alien device, had later come to loving the child within her womb as it grew. She may not have been given a choice after being violated at first by and being impregnated by a machine that hailed from beyond the stars, but was later content to the life that had grown within her and had made his big debut after nine months when he breathed his first breath of life. To James, the newborn was every much a Potter in his eyes. Sadly, one year later, and James and Lily Potter would give their lives to save their son and heir, never being able to see him walk, or say their names, despite the joys he gave them with the time they had with him.

Regardless of Dumbledores best intentions, Harry James Potter was more like his biological father than he first thought and appeared. Growing up with the Dursley's was not a healthy or positive experience at first. Tried as they might, they could not break his spirit or the gifts inside of him, including the gifts that came to him over time since James and Lily had kept the truth of their sons origins to a few in the forms of Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin who cared nothing for the truth of the boy, and instead saw him as family and pack member.

The Dursleys learned early on, how Lily's son knelt to no one. From correcting Petunia's belief of who was in charge, to forcing both his Uncle and cousin to kneel before him in submission, after showing them who was stronger, to removing his uncles sisters dog Ripper from the equation, an action that sent Vernons sister to an Mental Asylum after she tried and failed to have the boy in question arrested for killing her dog. With her obvious intoxication clearly witnessed before the Law Enforcement Agents, and her repeated attempts at harming the Potter child with her bare hands, key word, 'attempts', since his Kryptonian enhanced strength held her at bay while grasping both of her wrists in a steel-like grip while keeping her in front of him until the proper authorities could restrain her, and after looking closely at the boy and seeing clear signs of abuse compared to their lavish clothing lifestyle, Marge Dursley was forced to be physically apprehended, despite the pig-like Vernon Dursley's protests, he and his wife bot were questioned and detained. So it was a surprise that days later, when the first owl came with his invitation to Hogwarts, Petunia, who was now a defeated woman, made sure he received his mail as she feared his power and his righteous anger, thanks in no small part to the way she and her family had first begun to treat him after being left on their doorstep those many years ago in the November night weather.

The boy sent a reply back via owl and waited for the next day when a one Professor McGonagall paid him and his 'family' a visit. After an nervous exchange of words of which the elderly witch did not miss with a speculative eye that twitched at the way the boy spoke to his family and causing Petunia and Dudey to jump to his every command, she then took him to Gringotts where she handed over his key to him and in turn, he to the Goblins. A few hours talk with his account manager Willow Sharpclaw, and he was finally emancipated. Of course, the Professor was given a runner who informed her of this, much to her shock. She'd forgotten the law concerning the 'Last of Line' clause.

The young Kryptonian jumped on the first chance to be rid of his relatives, but first, he had a more important date with his biological fathers's AI within his family's vault, with Willow being the only one in the know of Harry's true origins.

Harry gathered he was different ever since he was able to stop his aunt and uncles abuse of him and his cousins attempt at 'Harry Hunting' with his fellow neighborhood bullies. Meeting his fathers AI left him curious about who and what he really was.

With his trust vault merged with the main Potter vault, Harry had found his parents portraits in which he spent almost an hour getting reacquainted with. It was then, they revealed something something to him that held the answers to all the questions he had.

Within the far side of the vault, was a black cylindrical object, clearly metal, about three centimeters in diameter and 13 inches in length with weird, alien writing on it near the head of the object was a symbol that he seemed to be somewhat familiar with. He now knew that all the answers to his long list of questions were about to be answered. Moving towards the object with both hands outstretched as his body was moving as if by instinct, the moment his hands hovered over it, a light shined brightly, and the image of a white male came into existence. He was dressed in a black suit that looked to be some form of a one piece suit, with a small shield crest like that of a recent hero who made his presence known in Metropolis in the states, only this mans shield held a different shielded symbol over his heart.

The symbol was a 'U', slightly slanted to the left in a reverse italic style. His hair was black, with a short trimmed style, like that of a military soldier. His lower jaw held a small tuft of hair. His height was enormous by Harry's standards and was well built like that of a world class fighter.

 ** _"My son, it is good to see you, though to be honest, you're not as quite as big as I'd hoped you would be."_** the image began as he looked Harry up and down real closely as if to judge his worth. **_"Nevertheless, my name, is Zod. I am your father."_**

A few more hours had passed, and Harry exited the vault with his head held high and wearing a black set of robes that he had not worn upon entering the bank, the crest of Zod clear as day upon his breast over his heart, with both portraits and the cylinder in a small pouch that resided inside a pocket within the said robes. He no longer wore his glasses as his eyes, unknowingly and somehow healed during his time within his vaults, held a wisdom and age that no child should dare possess at his age as he met the aged Professor within the lobby of the bank after having waited for him in a comfortable chair within the said lobby, and escorted him all around Diagon Alley.

His musings down memory lane was interrupted by a chirp in his right ear. Pressing a finger to his ear, he responded, "Harry here, go."

 _"Harry-kun, your vitals are somewhat off from what I'm reading on the computer."_ The voice of his wife of several years said with a hint of worry.

"Just a bit of trepidation, Rias dear. Nothing to worry yourself about."

 _"Harry,"_ another voice called out. A voice that belonged solely to his Godfather, Sirius Orion Black. _"You're sure you're ready to meet her after all this time?"_

"She's my mother, Padfoot. Despite the crimes she's committed on Krypton, her heart was in the right place, she just went about it all wrong. Like Zod, she believed in Jor-El's findings and tried to do something about it."

 _"Yes, and we all know how that turned out, don't we cub?"_

"Don't start Moony. From what my enhanced sight has just seen and my hearing is picking up, she's already struck Kara once and is now using her 'My way is the only way.' tone of voice with the Girl of Steel." Harry stated.

 _"Is Kara alright?"_ Rias Potter-Gremory asked worriedly.

"She's a bit shaken up and shocked by my mothers appearance. I'm now flying over National City and closing in on their location.

 _"Do be careful, my love. We have no idea how she will take this big revelation, nor Kara. And let's not get started on Clark, should he find out about your lineage."_

"I promise, Rias."

 _ **"Do not stand against me. I let one planet die, I will not do so again!"**_ Astra's voice warned in a deadly tone. His eyes flashing, Harry saw where both women stood as he flew over and floated above the abandoned compound. His eyes saw both women standing so close to each other.

Agent Alex Danvers of the Department of Extra-normal Operations appeared injured on the concrete flooring with an alien spike in one of her calves, clearly in pain that she was blocking out by observing both her sister and the woman now identified as Astra In-Ze. The creature who attacked her, from what he could see, was hiding within the rafters, keeping an eye out and waiting for his chance to attack should he get the chance.

 _ **"Funny, I was going to say the same thing."**_ Kara shot back.

"Rias, I'm going radio silent, but keeping the line open." he said as he shot down at superspeed, intending to intercept Astra's second attack against his cousin and her niece. The 'Be careful' didn't need to be said, via the radio in his ear as he felt it in their bond as he crashed through the ceiling directly above both women. He caught the arm of his mother before either could move, regardless of the falling debris of metal and fiberglass that had made up the ceiling. As he landed, Astra, whose head turned at the individual who caught her back handing fist strike that now stopped mere centimeter's from Kara's face, looked upon the interloper in shock, her mouth gaping like a fish in water. His grip tightening on her wrist, his expression promising pain as Astra grunted and began to painfully fall to her knee's, with sparks of broken wiring flying about behind him.

"N-N-No, Z-Zod, you're dead." she stuttered in fear, her face paling at the man before her and who held her wrist in a submissive grip.

Hearing the name 'Zod', Kara was about to strike the man when he spoke in a clearly British tone, a tone she knew did not belong to Zod as she had heard his voice once before on Krypton, all of those years ago, "No mother, not Zod. His son, and yours."

Kara's fist stopped less than in inch from Harry's right cheek, and faltered in her step at this revelation

Astra on the other hand, was released and fell on her backside, skidding back several feet, at the impossibility of what she just heard. 'Mother', he had called her, 'And yours' he had said. She wanted to deny it, oh did she want to deny what stood before her and her nieces very eyes, but even she could see the identifying features that stood out, marking the young man as her blood. features she looks upon every time she gazed into a mirror. But it was still inconceivable as she never carried a child within her bosom, so how was it that this man, this young clearly Kryptonian existed and stood before her as she rose to her feet, with Kara now standing by her side "W-Who...are you?"

"My Kryptonian name is Har-Zod, but you may call me, Harry." came his answer as he smiled slightly, neither women missing the slight at the term of his sires name, as if the mere mention of being the son of Zod was like poison upon his lips. "There is much I have to explain, and many years to catch up with you both and with Kal-El. Hopefully, you will not look down upon me until you have heard my story." His right hand held out to her in greeting.

 **This I just a teaser of what is to come for this story, though I have to thank the fanfiction author megamatt09 for the inspiration. I know it is a small start, but not to worry, it is merely the prelude of what is to come. This is in celebration of the second season of Supergirl that was just given a big teaser earlier today. I hope you like. The next chapter for this and the other Supergirl/Harry Potter is already begun. I hope you like and approve. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 1 Taking back control

**Of Devils, Magic, and Krypton**

 **Ch. 1 Confirming ones blood**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, Supergirl, or Highschool DXD**

 **J. K. Rowling, Icheie Ishibumi, and the families of Otto Binder,**

 **Alan Plastino, and Curtis Swan do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Author's Note: This is a re-edit of this chapter. I placed it last night just before I left for work, so when I got ff, I noticed there were several misspells and unnecessary words and whatnot placed throughout this chapter. I am fixing that as I will also be working on more updates of other work. So please, bare with me.**

 **Ch. 1 Confirming ones blood**

"How is this possible?" Astra asked, shock apparent in her eyes and voice with a bit of force, as the one claiming to be her son and the son of Zod, turned away, ignoring the demanding question, and looked towards the downed form of Agent Alex Danvers of the D.E.O.. Examining her with his eyes special visions, he noticed that a familiar spike from an humanoid alien was sticking out of her leg. Bending down and looking closer at the spike, he recognized the species of which the stinger originated from, having learned of most of the various alien species, their physiology, and their capabilities, up to and including Kryptonians from his late biological fathers personality based AI and the things it taught him.

"Hellgrammite." he whispered harshly. Looking around and stretching out his senses, he picked up its heartbeat after separating the creatures heartbeat from the surrounding areas sounds as well as the sounds of the wounded female Agent, his cousin Kara Zor-El, and his mother Astras' own heartbeats. In doing so, he found the creature and focusing his now open eyes upward upon where the alien humanoid was perched upon the ceiling rafters, he threw out his left palm. A focused red beam of magical energy flew from his open palm and outstretched fingers, and faster than a blink of an eye, the pulse of red energy struck and washed over the creatures body, causing it to fall unconscious immediately.

It fell from where it was perched within the warehouse ceiling and hit the cold unforgiving concrete hard. With a wiggle of a finger in the universal language of 'Come here', the unconscious alien slid towards him and the Agent it had kidnapped earlier in the night. It's body spun uncontrollably as it was magically dragged along the ground up to and beside its former victim and the supposed ' **Son** ' of his employer, until it was mere feet away from them. His emerald green eyes flashed for just a moment, in a brighter glow than was natural, as he made sure it was alive and relatively unharmed. He then thrust out his hand once more and shot out a lengthy rope that was non-existent just a moment ago, a rope that just so happened to have acted on Harrys will and wrapped around, and bound the Hellgrammite from its chest to its waist, its arms and hands also bound to its body in the process. He then turned his attention back to the hurt and now stunned Agent, his eyes traveling to the leg and the spike that still inhabited it. Her lifes blood seeping around the stinger itself.

"Wh-Who and what are you?" the black clad Agent Danvers asked.

"You may have heard this before, but I'm a friend." he answered sheepishly with an toothy grin. Conjuring a small, tan colored leather bit from the air before them both, he grasped it in one hand and held it out to her, "Bite down on this. I'm going to yank the stinger out of your leg. But, it's going to hurt."

Seeing her look into his eyes, and not reacting due to lack of trust, he then spoke again, "I'm not here to hurt you. You're the adopted sister of my cousin. We're practically family. If I wanted to harm you, I would have done it years ago. I'm grateful and technically indebted to you and your parents for taking care of Kara where Kal, my mother, and I could not."

Somehow, his words and reassurance managed to convince and persuade her as she looked deeply into his emerald eyes that she had never seen on any other being before, eyes that seemed to pull you in when gazed upon, and took the bit from his outstretched open hand, placed it into her mouth, and clamped her teeth down on it. He grasped her now free hand after wrapping his other hand around the stinger, "On three."

She nodded as she gripped his hand tightly, not that he could feel any gripping pain due to his body's molecular density.

"One..."

"Two..." she counted down with him in a muffled voice due to the bit in her mouth.

"Three." he hollered as he pulled, causing her to cry out as the stinger came free, her teeth clenching over the leathery bit thanks in no small part to the pain she felt. He threw the stinger away with a disgusted expression, not bothering to worry about where he threw it. But Kara did and reminded herself to retrieve it once her sister was seen to.

His left hand then went to a satchel at his side that he opened. He pulled out a vial of some form of viscous liquid and held it out to her.

"What is that?" Kara asked as she knelt to her sisters side.

"Essence of Dittany. It will heal the leg, leaving it blemish free, no scarring to worry about."

"Dittany? Wait, you're a Wizard?" the elder Danvers sister asked with a gasp. "How's that even possible? I thought Kryptonians had a bad reaction to magic."

"You know about the Wizarding Realm, Agent Danvers?" he asked perplexed.

"You'd be surprised by what the D.E.O. knows." she replied. "and you didn't answer my question."

"Nor mine." Astra argued, causing all three to look at her and then each other.

"Wait just a second," Kara sputtered. "W-What does she mean? Wizard, Wizarding Realm. You mean Magic's real?" her hands and arms played out as she was entirely confused.

"Of course it is, cousin. You know how the old saying about Horatio and all that trot goes. There is more in this world than you can possibly believe. It is all around you, and you can't even see it. It's not so surprising now that I think about it, that an Agency like the Department of Extra-normal Operations would know about our world." he answered with a gentle smile. "Even the President of the United States knows, as do all or most of the worlds leaders." he raised a hand that hovered over her wound as clean water flew from his finger tips and formed into a miniature sphere or ball of fluidly flowing water, that he then lowered over the open wound, the water cleansing and washing away all the built up blood, and removing any chance that an infection would have set in. Once done, he absconded with the now tainted water, throwing it over his shoulder in an opposite location away from the others, not bothering to care where it landed, wherein he then uncorked the vial and began to slowly drop small drips of the pale fluid over her leg and into the wound. All three women watched with wide eyes as the magical potion went to work almost immediately upon contact with the elder Danvers sisters skin, stitching the said skin together until the wound was no more. Agent Danvers leg was soon enough, as promised, unmarked, with the swelling and bruising dying down until her skin was back to its natural pigmentation.

"Gotta admit, that's kinda handy." she said after her and Kara ran their fingers over the flawless skin. Kara helped her to rise as Harry stood and stoppered the now empty vial and slipped it back into the pouch at his waist.

Turning back to his mother, as did Kara and a now standing Agent Danvers that he and Kara aided in standing, as he then walked up to her, "There's a lot that you don't know. I promise, I'll tell you whatever you want to know as soon as I can, mother. All that I ask is that you and Kara be patient and give me a chance to find somewhere to set up arrangements here in National City for a few days, and when I am settled, I'll call for my friend Dobby, a house elf and my closest confidant, to come for you with directions of where I will be staying."

He then hesitated a bit, looked into her eyes and then placed a palm over his right hip where a small sheathed dagger was clipped onto the belt that held his pants in place. Removing the sheathed weapon from his belt, he then removed the blade its sheath and raised it to where all three could see it, "This is Goblin Mithril. Meaning it's a magical blade. One of several kind of magical items or in this case, weapons that can pierce the skin of a Kryptonian and given enough incentive, even harm and or kill our kind." And with this startling revelation, before any of the three ladies could stop him, with a _'grunt'_ , forcefully ran the dagger, blade first, over an open palm, allowing his blood to flow freely into the open air and onto the blade. He coated the dagger thoroughly in his blood and then whispered a spell in what Alex was sure was Latin, over the blood soaked metal so as to ensure a form of stasis came over the now blood stained blade, as he then re-sheathed it and held it out to Astra.

"So that you can confirm my parentage and my words before I tell you anything else." he said.

Kara, whom had winced at seeing him cut open his palm as Astra took the dagger in hand, then was shocked as he turned to her and her sister. He then conjured from the air, a lengthy clear vial and a brown rubber stopper. Filling the vial with an substantial amount of his blood before clenching his hand closed and muttering another spell, he then once more opened his hand to allow all three women to see his hand blood free with unblemished and unscarred skin. Before they could ask how he did so, he stoppered the vial and held it out to Alex. The vial lifted out from his open hand and slowly levitated over to, stopped, and hovered before the elder Danvers sister who took the vial gingerly in hand, holding it in two fingers from the stopper and the vials ending as if it was a delicate item, when in reality, she was wanting to test it for fingerprints in order to possibly get an identification of this man whom called himself Kara's cousin and Astra's son.

"That's for the same purpose and a show of good faith between us, Agent Danvers." he said as he must have read her expression and knew what she really intended for the vial.

He turned back to Kara, "What I said before, the same goes for the both of you as well as your boss, Ms. Danvers." His eyes still lingering on Alex before fully looking upon Kara. Then, looking back at his mother, he smiled sadly and kissed her cheek. He did the same for Kara after walking up to her, and then warmly grasping Alex's outstretched hand in a sign of respect. A moment later, as he backed away, he raised his head to the ceiling in which he crashed through, with his arms at his side, he shot off through the damaged roof in a blur, right through the same hole he created half an hour earlier, and disappeared into the night.

A few seconds later, when all three finished looking up, Astra lowered her eyes and gazed at both young women while tightly grasping the sheathed weapon that held her supposed sons blood, "Until we see each other again, Little One." She too raised her head as well as an arm and flew up and out of the same hole as the one who claimed to be her son.

There was a sound of footsteps approaching as both girls laid eyes on the Director of the D.E.O. Hank Henshaw and several heavily armed Agents as they approached, all with their weapons shouldered, yet only Henshaw had lowered his to his side when the all clear was given, "What happened? What did we miss?" he demanded.

 **Back at D.E.O. Headquarters**

"His name is Sir Harold James Potter, son of the deceased Lord James Charlus and Lady Lily Marie Potter-Evans of Stinchcombe, England. Grandparents Fleamont and Euphemia Potter whose deaths were listed as unknown causes, but also listed as possible foul play by the then head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or the DMLE for short. Har-Zod, aka Harry, Age 35, a Knight of the Crown. Married to a Lady Rias Potter-Gremory. Godson to Lord Sirius Orion Black whom is also a second cousin through his deceased Uncle Charlus Potter and his wife Dorea Potter-Black who is also deceased." Alex Danvers stated With a small remote in hand, she clicked a button on the remote she had in hand that pulled up a picture of the man claiming to be Kara's cousin on a plasma screen monitor, revealing another segment of the file she had managed to scrounge up after getting the proper clearance through MI-5 and MI-6.

Before getting on finding out the identity of the being known as Har-Zod alias Harry, they had placed the Hellgramite in a cell specifically designed by the specifications of what they could recover from the wreckage of Fort Rozz. The gathered individuals of the Danvers sisters and Director Hank Henshaw, as well as several Agents aiding in gathering as much information as they can concerning the son of Zod, now stood within the main Control Room of the hidden base.

"Former resident of Godrics Hollow where his parents were found murdered when he was just a babe, and then handed to his mothers relatives in Surrey, England by one Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore, where from the age of one and a half years old until eleven years of age, he spent in the company of his Aunt Petunia Dursley-Evans and her husband Vernon Dursley and their son Dudley," here she pulled up their information complete with photo's, "where in all records of him cease after his eleventh birthday, at least for the next four to five years where things get more interesting." she continued. "Through what I was able to gather from the British Intelligence, his parents and possibly his grandparents on Lily Potter-Evans side, were murdered by a magical terrorist, a one Thomas Marvolo Riddle whom became a self proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort within Britains Wizarding World. Riddle went on a killing spree with his marked followers known as Death Eaters, some of whom were also connected to Gellert Grindewald via his Knights of Walpurgis. It is now known of course through various Intelligence Agencies, that Mr. Grindewald was in fact one of several men responsible for Adolph Hitlers rise to power before and during World War Two. From the shared information courtesy of MI-5 and 6, the events that took place in Harry's life was all due to a prophecy heard by two individuals, possibly three, of which spoke about one of two children born at the end of July, that would have the power to end the then recent so called Dark Lord. Though the aforementioned Dark Lord and the Prophecy in of itself could have spoke of anyone, either past, present, and or future. But because the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the also aforementioned Albus Dumbledore believing in the prophecies wording so much without taking the time to study it and or following proper protocols concerning newly revealed prophecy's, and not stopping Riddle and his followers from trying to act on it when he had the chance, coaxed it and nourished the prophecy to come to pass, resulting in Harry's family being targeted, making the newborn Potter child and Heir not just the sole survivor of the Potter Clan, but an orphan as well. It was revealed several years ago, through an intensive, and yet exhaustive investigation into the late Headmaster of Europes former extinguished school of magic, that Albus Dumbledore did in fact have a hand in Fleamont and Euphemia's death as a way to control their son James, though their original cause of death was listed as Dragon Pox, a magical and much more deadly virus, compared to the mundane form of the chicken pox virus. But the Dragon Pox virus in of itself for the moment as we know it, can only be contracted by those with a magical core or born of magic itself. In the long run, Dumbledores plans fell through half-way as Potter took back his life just as he was returning to the Wizarding World. Dumbledore hid his many skeletons well that took many years to uncover, but with a bit of help from a formerly shamed reporter, many of the old mans sick and twisted crimes were brought out into the light, forever smearing and damaging both his family name and reputation, for all time."

Another click of the remote showed the image of the terrorist and his followers and the death toll, as well as the names of their victims, the starting point of which began in the late 60's and ended on the night of Halloween night of 1981 and his attempted re-emergence. "Tom Riddle almost made a return to the terror scene during Harry's fourth year in magical schooling on June 24th, 1995. The newly recognized Lord Potter not only single-handedly defeated the one whom tried to aid in Riddles return, that person being Peter William Pettigrew, but also single-handedly apprehended Tom Riddle himself in his weakened form as he was currently without a more permanent body, but had been left to sustain itself by having two of his at then current followers find and kill a newly made family and through the use of dark magic, kidnapped their newborn baby, killing it and transmutating its body into an unstable humonculous. The newborn childs corpse turned humonculi was so unstable from the alchemic process it underwent, that he had to use his snake familiars milk in order to maintain his then newly mutated form. Harry, who was forced into participating in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, was done so thanks to a poly-juiced teacher or impersonator, who was in fact Barty Crouch Jr., who was posing as a former Auror and temporarily hired as a teacher for the entire year that the Tri-Wizard Tournament took place. Barty Crouch Jr.," here an image of the magical terrorist came upon the screen, "a known terrorist thought long dead but was actually hidden in his fathers home after being secreted out of the Wizard Prison known as Azkaban while his ailing mother took his place after ingesting Poly-Juiced Potion wherein she died days later, still disguised as him. The former prison inmate was constantly cursed with the Unforgiveable known as the Imperious by his father, Jr. broke free of his fathers control and managed to capture a most seasoned veteran of Magical Britains greatest Aurors, stole samples of his hair, and took his place as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher while keeping the teacher in a magically expanded trunk for the entire year, keeping him barely alive until Harry and others broke the real Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody free and made sure to get him the necessary medical aid he required."

Supergirl whom had been paying attention to her sisters explanations, and had somewhat become rather pale and sickened at what she was now hearing, especially in concerns of what had happened to the baby that Tom Riddle had violated after its murder, looked at the photos of the Dursleys a bit more and noticed something odd, "What about the Dursleys, what became of them?"

Turning from the screen to look at her sister and back to the screen, Alex pulled up the information, "An anonymous phone call was sent to the legal authorities the day before Harry disappeared for his schooling, while holding off his uncles sister. He had unintentionally killed her dog that had attacked him, as was apparently the norm when she was around and was even approved of by the other Dursleys. Vernon and Petunia were arrested on suspicion of child abuse and neglect. It was later learned that the abuse wasn't just psychological, but physical as well as Harry's room, which the Authorities learned was a cupboard under the stairs, contained trace amounts of Harry's blood, urine, ad even fecal matter. This all stopped of course when his body began to undergo physical changes due to his Kryptonian heritage kicking in, as he began to grow stronger, his alien heritage repairing the damage done to his body. It was also learned that Petunia also physically abused the boy due to her jealousy of his gifts as well as the gifts her sister possessed, and the growing hate that her jealousy festered, as did Vernons alcoholic sister, a one Majorie Dursley as her dogs at several points in time, have attacked and even harmed Harry. Ripper was the name of the dog in which Harry killed after kicking it from his leg that it was savagely mauling."

One could hear a _'crunch'_ and then a _'snap'_ as the table Kara leaned on lost a chunk of itself, a chunk that just so happens to be now held in Kara's hand in a tight grip as everyone who looked, could see her eyes blazing with unbridled anger, fury, and sizzling heat. 'How dare those animals touch Harry!' she shouted mentally. The Directors eye twitched, and yet went unnoticed as she ranted and raged internally.

"Ms. Danvers, I know you're angry at what the Dursley's have done to Harry, but I need you to calm yourself down." the D.E.O. Director Hank Henshaw stated as he held his hands up in a placating gesture to try and calm the Girl of Steel.

"Kara, you should know, the blood test came back." her adopted sister jumped in, "There is a definitive familial match. He is your cousin, and most likely Astra's son. However he came into being, he is for all intents and purposes, your biological family."

"The Dursley's, Agent Danvers?" Henshaw asked as Alex came to her sisters side and held her in a one arm grip, rubbing her back in order to support her sister as Kara broke down and held her, her form shaking as she cried into her sisters arms.

"All three adult Dursleys are still in prison for child abuse, neglect, torture, animal abuse, illegal child labor, and several other crimes. Dudley had went into an orphanage and after many years of therapy and deprogramming, has since became an positively active member of society. With Harry's help, has opened several charities for child abuse victims, orphaned children, and others."

"So, what you're saying is, out of all of the Dursley's, Dudley Dursley is the only one to make peace with Mr. Potter?" the Director asked.

"Yes sir." she answered as Kara pulled away slightly in order to regain composure over herself. Her sister handed over a handkerchief so that she may dry her eyes and clean herself up a bit. "It would seem that not only has he made peace with Potter after reaching out to and gaining his attention, he went so far as to drop his fathers name and taken on his mothers maiden name, Evans. This was done in order to erase any connections to his parents and begin anew. As well as to honor his Aunt, whom he hoped would have done differently had Petunia and Lily's role been reversed."

After another half hour of perusing Harry's file, Henshaw had the file closed and sealed. He informed his senior Agent that the file was to be returned to the British after Potter's file was to be copied. The copy was to be locked up while the original was sent back to British Intelligence. But one thought did bother the Director, how was it that Mr. Potter knew of the D.E.O. and for how long has he known of its existence?

Alex met back up with Kara later that night after she had left as she told both Alex and Henshaw that she needed a moment to herself back at her apartment as she began to mentally go over what she had just learned about her newly discovered cousin and the life he lived. Internally, she was disgusted with all that she had learned and had vowed to do all she could to be there for and support her newly discovered cousin.

 **Back at Astra's stronghold**

Pulling out the blade from its sheath as she strode into the medical room of her hideout, she raised it up and gazed upon it as it still held the blood, still looking fresh as the moment the blood was drawn. Calling over the Doctor within her base of operations, she held out the weapon, side-like, her hand curled along the pommel.

"Doctor, I need the blood on this weapon analyzed."

Taking it in hand, he looked upon the blade itself and rotated it in his hands several times, "Fascinating. Exquisite craftsmanship. And for what purpose am I to analyze the blood for?" he asked.

"I need the blood on this blade tested for a DNA familial comparison and recognition."

"And to whom am I to compare it to?"

Taking a deep breath, she answered, "Myself and General Zod."

His eyes widening a bit in shock, he replied, "I see."

As he turned around and lowered the dagger on a glowing table, holographical information rose as he began his testing of the blood.

"So, Zod really did it, it would seem." a voice spoke out from the shadows.

Turning around, her hair whipping about with her turning, she growled out, "You knew?"

"That Zod had a Plan B in case Plan A failed? Yes, I did." A man in a tight black Kryptonian suit with the symbol of the House of Non upon his left breast, walked into the light. He had blond hair, trimmed short, standing at 6'2, with a casual warrior build.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? I had a right to know."

"There was no guarantee that the plan would succeed. Even if your bastard child survived, there was no guarantee it would come to Earth, or be born in the womb of a human."

 **'SMACK'** "How dare you?" she shot out with a snarl, pulling her hand back and curling it into a fist.

She would have struck him again had he not caught the wrist, "Once was a given 'freebie', as the humans say. But don't think I won't retaliate upon the second strike,..Wife." She yanked her arm back as she glared at her husband, for once, being ashamed of their joining as he had apparently aided Zod in stealing a piece of her and her not knowing, as was her right.

A cough drew their attention as the Doctor waited for them to turn in his direction. Both did so as he inhaled and spoke, "It is conclusive. The blood on the blade shows that whomever it is derived from, is the son of Generals Zod and Astra-Non nee In-Ze. There also seems to be some form of energy within the blood that I cannot understand or quantify."

"Magic." Astra blurted out, causing both men to look at her questioningly, "Apparently he was born among a magical population, and with his accent, I'd say it was somewhere within Great Britain. No doubt from one of the covens of which he was born into that is currently hidden, even from our senses and our instruments sensors. And if Earths history is to be believed, it was because of the pasts Witch trials. Where innocent Women and some men were burned at the stake for possessing magic and supposedly for being in league with the Devil, Devils, and or demons. As is the old motto concerning normal mundane humans, the magical population and or covens hid all over the world through some form of...magical shields or wards, because it is written that it is in human nature to fear that which normal humans cannot or will not understand, and so must act on that fear with hate and misunderstanding. And in order to protect their species, the Homo-Magi were forced into hiding."

Seeing the Doctor and her husband looking at her with stunned expressions, she demanded, "What? I read. I've had nothing but time on my hands and searched the the worlds libraries when I had the free time to do so."

"Huh?" Non huffed. "So, it's not just aliens that are hiding amongst the humans, so have their cousins, these...Homo-Magi, due to fear and that fear turning into a fear of history repeating itself time and time again. Fascinating."

The Doctor returned the knife to the General as she dismissed him. With a bow, he left the room as Astra held the blade in her open hand as if with reverence. "I have a son." she repeated this phrase several times until it brought a tear to her eyes. She returned it to its sheath as she held it to her heart and smiled as a lone tear fell.

"Imagine what we could learn from him. He could be a God among the humans." Non said as he stood at Astras side and turned his body to face her. "A King."

"That will remain to be seen." she said as she began to visualize her son as she also did not miss the ring he wore on his ring finger and wondered, whom did her son marry, and of what species? There would be questions to be asked, and she would get her answers. She just had to be patient. He promised he would come for her when he was ready in a day or so.

"My son." she whispered as her grin widened.

 **Here is chapter two. The next will have Harry begin his full story with his family that will take quite a few pages as this one had six and a half, but the next chapter will be more, maybe even double the amount of pages. Let me know what you think by leaving reviews. The next story to be updated will be my Quicksilver story as it already has three and a half pages following with Tron and Ghost Rider. Can't wait to finish those and posting them. This is a re-editing as I said as I had re-read what I posted yesterday and did not like what I wrote, and yes, I brought Marjorie in this early so that I can remove all three Dursley adults in one go. So, as always, until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 Family Gathering

**Of Devils, Magic, and Krypton**

 **Ch. 2 Family gathering**

 **I do not own Supergirl, Harry Potter, or Highschool DXD**

 **J. K. Rowling, Icheie Ishibumi, D.C. Comics,**

 **and the families of Otto Binder, Alan Plastino**

 **and Curtis Swan do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Ch. 2 Family gathering**

 _"Today in other news, the British Ambassador to Japan, Lord Harold James Potter and his wife, Lady Rias Potter-Gremory, will be making a special appearance today in National City for a personal vacation, stating, and I quote, 'I have recently become aware of recently discovered family residing within National City, California. Family that herald from my biological mothers side, after an extensive Genealogical Research into my biological family and intend to meet said distant cousins for a meeting long overdue. I won't go into details as I have yet to meet them, but I am hoping that they are open to a dialogue, and if, God willing, they are willing to reunify as a family instead of having been separated for as long as we have been for reasons outside of either sides control. As you know, family is important for me, and the bigger the family, the happier I will be." End Quote._

 _"Lady Potter-Gremory had her own bit to say, 'For years, my husband has been searching tirelessly through both Government and family documents in search of his biological roots, going back from both of his biological parents to hundreds of years, since recovering from the abusive home courtesy of his adopted mothers maternal family. The fact that, after learning of his true heritage, he has indeed found other, yet distant relatives that are the last bit of biological ties to himself, makes my heart glad that my husband is putting forth the effort to want to find them, unite with them, and to come together as a family should." End Quote."_

 _"In other news..."_

 _"_ Kara, isn't that the cousin you told us about a couple of days ago?" Jimmy Olsen asked with a low discreet tone of voice as he slightly sat at the edge of her desk, looking from the plasma screen hanging from one of the pillars several feet away to his left.

Kara Danvers, alias Supergirl, was so distracted with the news report on her new found cousins visit to her city, that she was oblivious to her friend speaking to her, what with her head raised and staring at the monitor on the wall several feet from her desk, was so wrapped up in what she was seeing in the rival news footage and hearing it from the said screen while it relayed the contending news television program report, she missed the question until James waved a hand in her face to better get her attention.

She shook her head as she looked up, "I-I...Uh...What? I'm sorry, what was the question again?"

"That's ok, I just asked if he was the one you told me about, being your other cousin you didn't know about until a few days ago. At least he has good tastes in women." Jimmy said with an approving look.

"Oh, um, yes, yes he is, and yes he does." She would have said more, but a high pitched _'shriek'_ caught her and everyones attention as a beautiful white snowy owl had somehow flown its way through her bosses open office patio door, flew through the said office, and towards her desk. People moved out of the way as the avion flew pass them and headed straight for Kara. A set of sealed envelopes appeared to have been tied to one of its clawed appendages.

Kara, looking startled for a moment as the beautiful creature flapped her wings about in order to stay air-borne before the disguised and working, Girl of Steel, cautiously held out her arm as the owl landed gently and grasped the outstretched arm, thanking her invulnerability as the claws did not puncture her skin nor did they scratch her. There were a total of four envelopes tied to one of its legs, one addressed to Kara herself, another to a James Olsen, Cat Grant, and Winn Schott. The envelopes looked expensive as the names were all blazoned with golden inlayed ink.

"Someone call security and animal control, let them know there is a festering bird problem in my building." the now frazzled head of Catco Media, known as none other than Cat Grant, demanded as she stormed out of her office and towards Kara and the owl.

The owls heads head swiveled until its eyes met Grants own, causing the Corporate Mogul to pause in her advancement and glared at said mogul, daring the blond strumpet to make another threat or speak another word of insult to or of her existence and or intelligence. This did not go unnoticed as everyone within the bullpen stopped to watch as Cat Grant was frozen in her spot by the owls eyes, as if about to petrify Grant with a singe glance.

"Actually Ms. Grant, I...think you will want to see this." Olsen said as Kara untied and removed the envelopes from the avions now outstretched tendon while not looking away from the Head of Catco. It then hopped on Karas shoulder and began to preen her hair, causing Kara to let out a girlish giggle while sheepishly moving her head away as the owl actually tickled her with her feathers and beak. She reached up to pet the creature who gladly bent down a bit to accept the outstretched appendage and gave an owls version of a _'purr'_ as Kara petted her upon her breast, enjoying the attention given her. She felt a beaded metal chain around the avions neck and reached into her furry feathers to pull out a small, oval, golden pendant that read only one word, _'Hedwig'._

"Her names Hedwig."

"And how would you know that Kiera?" Cat demanded as she was handed over her own envelope.

"I-It says so on her pendant." she answered cautiously as she let her boss and coworkers gaze upon the oval, metal name tag.

"Who uses owls as..." was all Cat Grant got out as she she found a card within the envelope, inviting her to interview the newly arrived Lord Potter at his Ambassador Suite in the downtown area of National City. Like the envelope, the card looked expensive and was laced with golden highlights as most British Nobles were known for using.

James read his own card, looking at his own invitation as did Kara and Winn. Kara also seemed to have had a rather long letter from Harry expressing his joy at finally meeting her for the first time and wanted to very much meet her again, and yet, apologizing for leaving so suddenly and not contacting her until now.

"Kira, do me a favor, send a message back with,..."

"Oh um, Hedwig." she answered nervously.

"RRRiiiiggghhhhttt. Send a message back with the..." Another owlish glare from the owl caused the woman to choose her next words carefully, "With Hedwig, that we graciously accept Mr. Potters invitation." she finished as she turned her eyes away from the bird while bringing the card up to her nose to _'sniff'_ it. "This...invitation. Peculiar." she said as she touched and brushed her fingers over it, looked at it with a hint of curiosity.

"Is this some kind of...parchment?" Jimmy asked as he ran his fingers over the invite and even scratched at it with a fingernail.

"Well...it says here, he does come from or was adopted into...an old family and old money." Winn spoke as he began to search the Internet about the man who sent the invites via the owl. With a whistle, he nodded his head in an affirmative jerk, "Yep, definitely old money."

"Ugh, who uses this kind of paper anymore. There are laws regarding cruelty to animals. Parchment is so yesterday." Grant said as she about faced and walked back to her office while handling the invite as if it was something dangerous, the invite held between a thumb and an index finger.

Meanwhile, Kara was looking and going back over her own letter, as she then sat back and began thinking of how to best approach this kind of conundrum.

 **D.E.O. Headquarters**

No one within the D.E.O. knew of the man behind the persona of Hank Henshaw. They knew of course that he was a tough as nails Director, running an Government sponsored organization dealing in extraterrestrials. Secretly, the Director was actually J'onn J'onnz, the last son of Mars, an immigrant and only survivor of a Holocaust due to his people being murdered by another species for no other reason except genocide. For the moment, none knew this, and he was adamant at keeping it that way for the foreseeable future.

Unlike Kal-El and Kara Zor-El, J'onn had seen many things since he arrived on Earth centuries earlier, and had even known of the hidden world of magic. He'd known of the Potters since he was in fact a family friend, distant as he may have been in order to allow the family to not depend on him in order to remain strong, who had lost contact with them decades ago. His reason was to protect them from his enemies, both foreign and some not so foreign.

Now, after having learned of what became of the Potter Clan due to his inability to pay attention and aid them in their darkest time, he wish he hadn't cut off all contact as there would have been a good chance that he could have saved the last Potters parents so that Harry could have grown up in a much healthier environment and atmosphere. A familiar _'crack'_ from within his private office caught his attention since he had been standing before the glass windows, overlooking the Control Center of his underground Agency. Quickly removing his service revolver from it holster and holding it in a ready position, he searched out the intruder.

Turning where he sensed the intrusion of his domain, a small House Elf dressed in elegant two piece clothing similar to that of a butler, trudged forward with a smile, "Master Harry Potter wishes to extend an invite to Mr. Henshaw and his second, Ms. Danvers." the creature said as it held out two expensive purple envelopes with his and Alex's name written in gold format.

Taking the envelopes in hand, he looked back to say something before the creature cut him off, "Dobby bes' going now." it said as it snapped a finger and with another _'crack'_ , it vanished into thin air as quickly as it arrived.

He quickly placed his weapon back into its holster as he sat in his chair and then looked at the envelopes and opened the one addressed to him. 'How did Potter know of the DEO?' he asked himself. 'Does he know of my connection with the Potters family?' After reading the letter and looking upon the invite, he thought for a bit, and then laid the letter on his desk as he contemplated the invite to the small gathering. After a few moments of meditating on how he should respond, he picked up his office phone and hit the speed dial to his Senior Agent Alex Danvers.

 **Midvale**

Eliza Danvers was just returning from her job in town when a letter lying unopened on one of her kitchen counters with her name on it scrawled in gold lettering, caught her attention. Opening it, she pulled out a similar letter and began to read. After she read the said letter, she looked upon the invite and then looked up in astonishment as she quickly returned her attention to both the letter and the invite lying upon the counter, looked at her watch, cursed, left the kitchen and rushed to find and pack a suitcase.

 **Location unknown**

Astra Non-Inze heard two distinct _'cracks'_ within her private quarters as she rose with the sun earlier that day. Slowly and cautiously, she approached the area of her quarters where the sound came from, as she then found a red envelope with a distinct, British crest or Coat of Arms upon it, and beside it, was a large goblet. In it, was a fluidly flowing liquid of unknown origins, in which a light that seemed to allow the inside of the goblet to glow from the inside out. There were images swimming around inside the fluid-like substance.

She didn't know why, but the Kryptonian General felt a pull towards the said object as she unconsciously lowered her head to get a better look inside, only to find herself falling uncontrollably with a scream for what felt like several moments until she landed on her back upon a soft surface.

She quickly raised herself into a standing position with a groan as she raised her head up and looked upon her surroundings. Her eyes fell on a human pair or couple, sitting on a couch, a female with distinct red hair and familiar green eyes holding a small bundle in her arms. Both individuals looked so happy as the woman with red hair and green eyes, cooed to what Astra could now see was a child in her arms while the man with a messy rats nest of hair and brown eyes hidden behind wire rimmed glasses, wrapped an arm protectively over the shoulder of the woman with one arm, pressing her closer to himself, the other lowered as his hands softly caressed the crown of the said child in the womans arms..

"Where am I?" Astra demanded, and yet, the couple did not respond, nor look upon her as if to acknowledge her. "Excuse me, I'm talking to you." she said as she walked over and attempted to grasp the shoulder of the man who sat with his wife when her hand phased through him.

"W-What...?" she gasped in surprise as she looked at her hand and then the couple with a gobsmacked expression as she tried to touch him again, only to find once more, her hand phasing through the mans shoulder.

Suddenly, the man and womans head looked up and towards the door. The man quickly, yet cautiously got up from the sofa and with quiet, yet quick steps, looked out the window of the living room. Astra noticed as his eyes widened as she heard him say, "Lily, it's him. Peter's betrayed us. Take Harry and go. I'll hold him off."

"James?!" the woman now known as Lily cried out as she held her son protectively against her busom.

"No time love," James said as he kissed Lily one last time and then kissed the crown of the baby. "Now go, get out of here."

Lily with tears in her eyes, nodded and the scene shifted as Lily turned to run upstairs. Astra then found herself in a nursery as Lily, still wearing the same clothing as she had mere seconds ago, had locked the door, waving a stick in the air before the door, a dome of magical energy briefly glowing to signify that her casting had done as intended, while the babe had been placed in a crib. Lily turned back to and began waving the stick around once more over her child, muttering a language Astra could not begin to understand. She at least had the intelligence to know that the stick was in fact a wand or a focus in which the woman channeled her magic, so how was it that she didn't blast her way out of the house and escape with the babe, with their son, or was something keeping her from doing so that night? There was another flash of light, and the woman, Lily Potter, sank down down to her knees in exhaustion as she managed to keep herself up by holding onto the bars of the crib.

"Harry, my love. Mummy loves you. Understand?" she asked the now smiling babe. With tears flowing down her cheeks, she then said, "Daddy and I will always love you and be watching over you from the stars above." Astra came around the woman as she finally understood, this was her sons memories. But how...and why did he need her to see this? Lilys lips trembled and her eyes leaked with tears as she quickly kissed the babe on the forehead.

Astra and Lily both turned as they heard the familiar voice of James cry out and then go silent a moment later, and it was as they both knew, that James had been lost. Astra then watched as Lily turned her back to the babe as if to shield him. The steps leading to the room had creaked several times until the person approaching stopped just outside of the door. A few seconds later, and the door had been blown off of its hinges and into splintered wood. The woman still stood defiantly, though having flinched when the door was blasted apart.

 _"Lily Potter."_ a raspy voice spoke from a being in a dark cloak with a hood covering his head, his spindly fingers seen holding a wand, the pointy end moving away from Lily. _"Stand aside, girl."_

"Never. Take me instead."

 _"Foolish woman. I have already promised you to another."_

"I would rather die then let myself be handed off to one of your Death Eaters like Severus Snape." Seeing the man pause, both women knew Lily had hit the nail on the head at the mention of the man who wanted the young mother spared, if only for himself.

 _"Smart woman."_ he hissed. _"Last chance, Lily Potter. Give me the babe, or die where you stand."_

"No, I would rather die than hand my child over to you, monster." Lily said defiantly, though if Astra had anything to say about it, she would say that Lily had done something that would force her to give her life for the child to live, and she did.

She watched as the man, this Dark Being, turned his wand back on Lily, _"So be it."_ With his wand arm pulled back, he stabbed it forward as the words that ended Lily Potters life were shouted, _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

A flash of green light flew from the wand, and Lily Potter, when struck upon the breast by the curse, fell to the floor, her eyes open, yet lifeless.

Astras eyes burned with fire as she watched this happen. This woman, who gave her life in protection of their son, her eyes gazing upward, only there was nothing to see as her life had been snuffed out, died a heroes death, and yet this mad man, so callously stepped over deathly still body as if she was nothing more than garbage. The Kryptonian General realized, despite it being a memory, if she could, she would end this mad mans threat once and for all with her bare hands, avenging both Lily an her husband James for their sacrifice for her child.

 _"So, you're the one meant to bring me down. Dumbledore's a fool. No matter, even if I was to spare you and raise you as my own, no doubt you would turn on me if you ever learned the truth of this night, and I can't have that. Prepare to join your parents, Harry Potter. AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

The man, despite his hood hiding most of his features, smiled as the killing magic flew from his wand and raced towards the child. Astras newly born motherly instincts kicked in as she moved, her body reacting on instinct as she put herself in the way of the curse that took the life of the woman moments ago, but remembered at the last second, that it was only a memory as the curse passed through her. She quickly turned and watched as the sickeningly green beam of deathly magic nearly hit the child, only for a barrier to erect itself at the last second, knocking the babe onto his backside.

 _"What is this?"_ the man gasped as the barrier shimmering in golden light, absorbed the curse, and sent it back at its caster at three times its normal power. _"Wha...,"_ was all he managed to get out as he was struck with his own curse. So powerful was the curse upon it being rebounded, that the Dark Beings body was destroyed. Astra watched helplessly as the monster before her was reduced to ashes. She thought the worst was over, but was proven wrong as the ashes rose and took on the form of what she could only describe as a specter as it took on a visage of a serpentine beings face, no doubt the killers, wailing in agony. She then noticed as a piece of this...specter for lack of a better term, unintentionally or not, came loose and struck through the barrier, attacked and latched onto the babes forehead, leaving him with a lightning bolt scar. The rest of the specter then flew out of the house with a scream, flying off into the night as the babe wailed.

It was several hours later that Non came upon his wife with her head submerged in a rather large, glowing, goblet-like object that he instinctively and very quickly scrambled over to her, grasped her by the shoulders, and removed her from it.

Astra gasped as she look around hysterically, clinging to her husbands arm as the memories she had seen took a bit of time to acclimate within her mind. He slowly lowered her to the floor as he fell to his knees. He then heard her sniffles and felt her body trembling. He knew that whatever was within the goblet, whatever she had just seen and or learned, must have been traumatic. "SSSSShhhhhhh." he tried to sooth her, his hands running through her hair. "It's alright, it's over."

"No, it's not. I have to finish it." she said as she grasped his arm and leaned into him.

"Finish what?" he asked as he looked down upon her face.

"My son...his memories in the goblet." she pointed at the object in question.

"Is that what it is? How did it get here? How did he find us?"

"It doesn't matter. I've only seen half of his life from what the goblet has revealed to me."

"Would you like some company then?" he asked after he realized she wasn't going to stop until she had all of the information needed in order to understand her son and his life he has lived.

"Please, it would be best if I had someone to aid me as I'm not sure how much I can continue to watch without destroying the goblet from within."

"Then, let us do so, together." he said as he helped her to her feet. Astra, after managing to compose herself, slowly wandered back over to the memory receptacle with her husband, and as before, lowered her head in. Since the goblet was big enough for two, Non also placed his head in.

Many hours later, both Astra and Non ripped their way from the Goblet with equal gasps of breath, "Rao, be merciful. He's married a Devil." Non spoke. "A Devil."

"I'm a grandmother." Astra spoke, her stunned expression a bit humorous.

"To Kryptonian Devil hybrids." Non said a bit shakily. "Abominations."

 _'Smack'_ she struck him, causing him to take a step back, holding the side of his face, "Did you not just see what I have just seen?" Astra demanded. "So what if they're Devils. There is peace between the three factions. I will not have you besmirching my son or grandchildren's good names, ever again. You hear me?"

"Of course. My apologies, it's just...Devils,...Angels,...various Pantheons of Gods within this world, up to and not including the existence of 'the one true God'. Everything this world and our own has ever known or ever believed in, being completely turned upside down and dumped on its head. Just what kind of world is this?" Non asked as he looked at her.

"Does it matter?" the General replied. "My son and his mate have been through Hell and back, quite literally mind you, and come out the other end stronger than anything I or you could ever imagine."

"What about the things he has had to face within the Wizarding World as its called and or the Underworld? And let's not forget his allegiance to the human Queens Realm of England as one of her Knights."

"Don't forget the magical creatures only spoken of in the normal mundane fantasy literature that seems to be alive and well, hidden in their world. Dragons, unicorns, werewolves, vampires, trolls, goblins." she said as her mind thought back to the images of the said creatures shown inside of the memory receptacle.

"You forget the Devils, Fallen Angels, the Arch-Angels, and the other Powers out there?"

"Yes, those too. Imagine the possibilities, the things we could learn from them."

"What of his enemies? There are those still out there who mean and do hold ill will against him."

"Don't remind me. The Dark factions who served that...worm, will come to know their place soon enough." she said as her eyes began to burn with a small waft of smoke coming from both of her red glowing eyes. "Those so called Pure-Bloods, inbred swine that they are, will either bow down to their betters, or be destroyed."

It was then she remembered the letter next to the glowing goblet. Tearing it open, she tore it open and began to read.

"Astra?" Non called out.

"It seems like I need a...human outfit, for tomorrow."

 **Early the next day**

Harry was standing before a mirror, a tie hanging loosely around his neck over his shoulders as he stared at himself. Here he was at 35 year old, not looking a day over 25. The things he has seen and the thing he has done. It was enough to make anybody mad or even go gray early on.

'What am I doing?' he thought to himself. 'Am I making the right decisions? The right choices?'

His wifes wrists hands circling around his neck cut him off from his thoughts as she came around him, "You ok?"

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer to him, "I am. Just nervous, I guess."

"Thinking of your mother?"

"I don't know how she'll take to what she's seen since I had Dobby drop the pensieve and invite at her location that she thought was hidden. Good thing I hit her with a tracking spell when I kissed her cheek upon our first meeting." Rias giggled as she then kissed him. "Have I told you I love you, today?"

"Maybe." she teased. "But it doesn't hurt to be reminded every now and again."

"Well, I do. And every day after that."

"Indeed." she purred as she proceeded to kiss him again before resting her head against his chest for several moments, just basking in the glow of being held in his arms. A few minutes later, she aided him as she helped him fix his tie. She herself wore a normal gray colored two piece suit, with a lower skirt with an opening on the sides of the skirt to allow her more maneuverability and flexibility, though the top jacket was currently off, leaving the cream colored long sleeved shirt to be seen. She helped him into his vest before helping him into the final piece, his own matching jacket that finished the suit. Like her outfit, his suit too was gray and very fashionable, fitting over his bodys frame just right.

Once he made sure her suits jacket was secured on her as well, he grabbed her hand and squeezed, "Might as well get this show on the road, as they say." he said as she smiled and nodded in support.

Her longtime friend and Queen Akeno Himejima was standing outside the door, "Fufufu, look like we have quite the crowd out there."

"How big a crowd, Lady Akeno?" Harry asked, till a bit nervous.

"Quite." was her answer. "Several news stations from all over National City, up to and including Catco Media, and Metropolis's Daily Planet."

"Who invited them?" Rias asked.

"Actually, I did." Harry answered, scratching the back of his neck. "I needed to clear the air with Mr. Kent, as it were. There were a lot of things my father did in Metropolis, none of which I am not proud of, and I thought it necessary to try and make peace with him." Turning his head slightly, he said, "I know you can hear me Kal-El, and I just want you to know, on behalf of my fathers House, I am sorry for the deaths and destruction he and those whom followed him, caused. I hope that in time, I can earn your trust and forgive me for not being there to stop my father when I had the chance. My hope, is that we can rebuild the bridge my father destroyed between our two houses, and find some manner of peace between us."

A few moments later, Harrys hearing picked up, _**"If you're anything like Kara has**_ **said,"** a strong, southern toned accent spoke, _ **"then I hope to bury the hatchet between us as well, Mr. Potter. After all, you are not your father. And I too would like to restore the alliance and friendship between the Houses of El and Zod. As for your not being there at the time of Zods time on Earth, I am sure that there is a logical reason behind that!?"**_ Hearing Kal-Els words brought hope to Harrys heart as he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I promise to explain everything Kal, and hope that you're able to keep an open mind." Harry acknowledged.

 **"I will try, Harry."**

"That is all I can hope for, Kal." With that done, Harry gave Akeno and Rias a triumphant smile.

"He's on board?" the Gremory-Potter matriarch asked.

" _Sigh,_ he is." Harry replied.

The sadist Fallen Angel/Devil hybrid then spoke, "Well, Mr. Kent and Ms. Lane are out there right now with Lane and Grant looking like they're ready to scratch each others eyes out." Akeno spoke with a sadistic grin. "And might I say, Mr. Kent seems quite the eye candy." she giggled. "If Ms. Lane hadn't caught him when she did, I might just have. Imagine the little babies we could make." she gushed with a dreamy look.

In the room filled with dozens of reporters, the man of the discussions eyes widened in shock as he began coughing erratically. The brunette next to him, a one Lois Lane, turned to him, "You alright Smallville?"

His coughing under control, the Kansas farm boy/reporter turned back his fiance, "Mmmm, yeah. Just caught something I wish I hadn't."

"Ar-Are you blushing?"

"No-No, of course not."

"Clark, just what did you hear?"

"I don't know what you're insinuating, Lois."

"Uh-huh. RRRRiiiiggghhhhhtttt."

With a _'sigh',_ having heard the playful banter between Clark and Lois Lane, Harry nodded, "Alright, let's do this."

Harry, his wife, and Akeno stepped out to a huge gathering of people with microphones and cameramen, up to and including those who were not given an invite. Cameras flashed as pictures were taken of the British Nobel. Harry and Rias eyes spotted many a news crew, up to and including the Daily Planets representatives, while the reporters were holding both microphones and recorders up towards the podium Harry now stood behind.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I know many of you have many questions. And if you will permit me, I would like to say a few words before answering your questions." he said as he placed some papers on the podium before him and began to speak.

An hour later with many questions being answered at the end of the press release, but none were more shocked than Catherine Grant when she learned that her intern and her interns mother and sister were relatives of Mr. Potter, as was Clark Kent himself, of whom all stood and walked beside the British gentleman the moment their names were called out. 'Thank God for Gringotts.' he thought to himself.

With the aid of the Goblins, he was able to forge iron clad documents that was able to show that both the Danvers and Clark Kent were in fact related to him, using their intellect to biologically connect both the Danvers and Kents to Harrys family tree that none outside of the family would notice the truth. Harry was able to once again, welcome Kara into his arms, followed by a simple warm hug from Eliza and Alex Danvers while getting a somewhat friendly, yet firm handshake from Clark as he gave a warm smile to the last son of the House of Zod. It was a somber reunion, as the family came together with Harry and in turn his wife, after having given out prepared answers to the most obvious questions without dabbling into the real workings of their private, yet Supernatural lives, for an exhausting full hour.

Harry, once the meeting with the various news outlets and Catco's Catherine Grant was over an hour later, was able to ask all those with personal invites to stay, but Ms. Grant felt it was unnecessary as she looked from Lois Lane and Kara, and saw that it seemed to be a family matter that she need not be a part of, and did not wish to intrude. So, the moment she was gone, it was then that Clark introduced the love of his life, Lois Lane. Of course, Kara introduced James Olsen and her other co-worker Winslow Schott, with Alex introducing her boss and mentor, Hank Henshaw. Eliza gave the man a dark look while Harry merely raised a brow and smiled softly, something that the tall individual did not miss as the expression that said, 'I know something that you don't know'.

Inviting them to tea and refreshments after introducing Akeno, they all gathered within the prepared secondary meeting room beyond the room where the interview was held, Harry and Rias led the way. Of course, when the doors were opened, none were prepared to see, standing inside the room in a uniquely fashionable suit, was Astra Non-Inze. The suit she wore was a gray outfit as well, only somewhat darker toned. Instead of a skirt, she wore womens pants that matched the suit and black heels. She was standing before an open balcony window, the cities sun behind her making her glow. Her brunette hair with a silver streak seem but a shadow against the light.

Her hands fingers were intertwined upon one another as she looked at her son with a hopeful expression. Before either Agents of the DEO could react, Harry released his wifes hand and quickly walked over to his mother and stood between the DEO Agents and Astra with his hands held up between the Agents and his mother, "I invited her. This is a neutral ground. Please, stand down." As both Agents did as he asked a few tense moments later, but with a bit of caution, he turned to Astra, releasing an uneasy breathe, "Hi mum."

"Har-Zod." she whispered with tears in her eyes as she cupped his face with one of her hands, causing him to unconsciously lean into the open hand, his eyes closed as he felt that her hand that touched his face was warm and inviting. He grasped the hand and kissed the open palm as she then pulled him into an embrace, "My son." she cried into his suits neck area while his arms circled her and held her to himself. They stood there for a moment, basking in each others love for one another.

When they were able to pull apart, Harry then took her hand and looked at them, and then gazed into her eyes, "There's someone I want you to meet." he then released one of her hands and turned to and walked back over to his mate, stopping before Rias a second later, Harry then released Astras hand and pulled his wife to himself, "Mother, I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Rias Potter-Gremory."

"Lady Non-Inze..." Rias began before being cut off.

"Actually, I'd appreciate it if you would call me, Astra. After all, you are my Daughter in-Law." the General said as she then held out her arms and allowed the redhead to walk into them as Astra held the young mother and Devil Matriarch affectionately. "And you're also the mother of my Grandchildren, Rias."

"Astra then. It's an honor to finally meet you, even if we are all now at an awkward gathering if you will." Rias said as she stepped back, turned and gazed upon the large group before her, Astra, and Harry.

"Of course." the Kryptonian General replied as she looked upon Kara and her family, and then upon Kal-El and his mate.

"It has been many years since I last laid eyes upon you, Kal-El. You are the spitting image of your father, Jor-El, with a hint of Lara in your cheeks and hair as well."

"General." Kal in his human personage of the Daily Planet Reporter nodded with at least some modicum of respect, with a touch of steel in his reply.

She nodded in return without holding Kal-Els judgmental reply against him as she did indeed deserve the anger aimed at her, what with having attacked Kara without rhyme or reason, before turning her gaze upon her said niece, "It is good to see you again, little one."

"The last time I saw you, my sister had been kidnapped with a stinger from a Hellgrammite in her leg, and you trying to turn me against my own adopted family after sucker punching me to the floor." Kara aid cooly.

"A mistake on my part, I assure you. I am sorry about that, Kara, Agent Danvers." Astra acknowledged as she looked to both her niece and Alex.

"Agent Danvers..." Eliza began as she turned around and looked at her daughter, stupified.

"Mom, I meant to tell you..." Alex said as she flinched from the condescending, yet shocked tone in her mothers voice.

"Tell me when, Alex?" Eliza shot back. "Do you even know who this man is and what he's done."

"Actually, he's not the one you should be blaming for your husbands disappearance, Mrs. Danvers. Isn't that right, J'onn?" Harry said as he looked at the head of the Department of Extranormal Operations.

"How did you know?" the man before him demanded.

"My human grandfathers journals. Fleamont wrote often of you fondly. I am just one of several individuals who funds your Government Program. We need the DEO, now more than ever."

"Yo-You've been funding their Operation?" Astra asked her son with an incredibly shocked expression.

"Yes, I have." Harry said as he glared at her.

"Why?"

"You know why." He replied as he sat in a chair within the room. With a wave of his hands, multiple chair shimmered into existence.

"I'm not sure how much the caped and cowled vigilante of Gotham knows of the Supernatural world but, there is much I and my people can do before we ourselves become burned out and are left defenseless against our enemies."

"Harry and I, our forces, and our allies have been fighting the Dark Supernatural Forces all over the world for years. He more so than others. We have lost so much and gained so little in return for our efforts in trying to protect the mundane people of this world from the mistakes of the past and the monsters of today." Rias spoke as she picked up her tea after pouring herself a cup.

"What do you mean?" Lois Lane asked.

"Off the record?" Rias asked.

The reporter nodded.

"Are you a religious woman, Ms. Lane?" Harry asked as he sat forward.

"Not necessarily. I mean, I don't often go to church or pray. I've seen too much to actually believe that actually God exists." she answered with a chuckle.

Rias whinced as Harry closed his eyes and lowered his head for a moment before bringing it back up.

"oh, you gotta be kidding me!?" she said as she caught the expressions.

"What if I was to tell you, he is real or was real?" Rias said.

"Was?"

"Well, we're not a hundred percent sure if he's really dead or alive." Akeno spoke up. "There's only been speculation that he may be dead. Personally, I think the latter is true, that he's out there, weakened for the moment or hiding and or whatever, who knows as us...mortals handle things until it comes time for him to show himself when needed."

"How do you mean?" Kal asked.

Both Harry and Rias looked at one another before Rias nodded as she stood up, "Please, do not be alarmed by what you see or learn here today."

Before anyone outside of her husband, Akeno, or even Astra, could say anything, Rias and Akeno both revealed their wings.

"I am Rias Potter-Gremory, Lady of the Gremory Clan, one of the remaining Devil Clans of the 72 pillars of which House Gremory is one of the highest ranking Devil families, currently ranking at Duke Level."

Akeno, standing next to Rias, also spoke, "I am Akeno Himejima, close friend of Rias and a member of her peerage and her Queen as she is my King."

"Yo-You're...D-Devils?" Eliza stuttered, holding a cross against her breast.

"Yes, we are. But not all devils are as you might think. There is so much that all of you do not know about our world, or at least the entirety of the world of the Supernatural." Rias replied.

"Then please, help us understand it." Kal said as he stood at his full height, with a fierce look upon his face. Harry too stood in order to support his wife and defend her if need be.

"No Harry, it's alright." Rias spoke as she grasped his arm to settle him down as she then looked to Akeno who nodded and left the room, only to return minutes later with a huge goblet in hand.

" _Sigh,_ This is a pensieve. A magical device, capable of storing memories in order to be used to help one to review their own memories in order to learn what ever one has missed or to recollect what one has lost. Within this bowl, is a combination of both of my and Rias memories. All you need to do, is place a finger within, and see things from our own eyes." Harry stated.

"How do we know these memories are not tampered or false memories?" Henshaw, alias J'onn demanded. "How can we trust you?"

"I may not hold much trust with any of you, but they are telling the truth." Astra said.

"You knew?" Kara said.

"Since early this morning. He left another...Pensieve with me. By the way, how did you find my hideout?" she asked as she turned to him.

"Tracking charm. I tagged you when we first met. I'll always know where you are."

"Har-Zod?!"

"Don't. I have my reasons for why I did what I did." Harry said as he snapped a wrist out, producing his wand. Most of their party quickly took a step back as if threatened by Harrys focus. Harry absolved them of that thought as he raised his wand, "I Harry James Potter, alias Har-Zod, adopted son of House Potter and son of Generals Zod and Astra Non-Inze, swear on my life and Magic, that the images within this pensieve are neither tampered with, nor are they false. I also swear, so long as the memories are being viewed, none of those viewing said memories will be harmed, enchanted, violated in any way, nor touched during the viewing of the said memories. So mote it be." A flash of light flashed over Harry as the last words left his mouth.

"W-What was that?" Lois asked.

"My oath taking effect. I'm a man of my word, and so voluntarily risk my life so that you know that I and my wife, are being as honest and straightforward with all of you as possible." Harry surmised when he looked at everyone within the room.

He directed everyone towards the pensieve. The moment they all gathered around it, he then spoke, "I should let you know, whatever you see in there, none of you are allowed to report on it nor speak of it outside of this room. That's my terms. In fact, I'll even have to have you sign some documents in order to ensure the secrecy of two realms, remains just that, a secret. Both the Wizarding Realm and the Realm of the Supernatural depends on your remaining silent. Many innocents very lives depend on it." he said with a hard edge in his voice.

Those gathered around the magical object, looked to one another for a few moments before Clark looked back and spoke, "You have our promise, what is seen here today, will not leave this room whatsoever."

"H-How do we...use this?" Kara asked, her flat palm turned upside down and gesturing towards the pensieve.

"Normally, you'd have to dunk your heads in. You would feel as if you're entire being is being consumed and pulled into the pensieve, but that's only the psychological aspect of the magic. You will actually be spending some time, anywhere from an hour or more. But with the amount of memories inside, your attention will be held by the pensieve for at least five to six hours. Don't worry about the oxygen problem as the pensieve will act like a preserver and preserve your bodies. And since there are so many of you, a finger will do just as well."

"What are the setbacks?" the Agent Danvers asked.

"Stiff limbs, hunger and thirst, nausia, and some slight disorientation." Rias answered.

"But thanks to our having a bit of Healer training, that can be easily remedied." Akeno spoke up.

Kara looked at her cousin Harry and to the glowing liquid substance inside the magical artifact, and with a strong resolve, stuck a finger into the pensieve. Her eyes glazed over, with both elder Danvers women calling her name seconds after.

"She can't hear you." Harry said softly.

Alex, worried for her sister, gathered up her own courage and followed her sisters example. When her eyes too took on a glazed over expression, the others entered a finger each in to the memory recepticle, with Clark being the last.

"I should warn you, I've never been very fond of magic."

"I figured." Harry said. "I have kept a distant eye to some of your misadventures with Magic practitioners. What with the Mistress of Magic and the Lord of Order being just a few you've been allying with."

Clark smiled as he should have known Harry would be kept abreast of what has occurred since he became Superman.

With Kal joining the others inside the pensieve, Harry turned back to look back at his mother. His wife and her long time friend and dare he say, third partner, Akeno, speaking away in ways only women would.

Astra, for all of her faults, found herself liking the Devil Heiress that had snagged her son. Despite being what she was, she didn't seem to be like what one would think of when it concerns Devils and demons. 'Maybe the two are complete opposite of what most religions speak about in this day and age on this world.' she thought to herself. Then again, Rias was a red head, and if there was one thing she did know according to most humanoid societies that produced red haired women, was that they were trouble, and sure enough, spit fires.

Rias seemed to have that same feel like what she knew from her time on this world, and in a way, she didn't really care. Seeing her sons memories and the love the Devil Heiress held for her son was enough to convince her deep down, that the girl was good for her son.

That and the fact that she was drop dead gorgeous herself if she was to judge. Akeno was just as beautiful as Rias, despite the small differences such as hair color and the way it was styled. She noticed right away that her son was looking at all three of them. He looked to the side of him as he picked up a booklette from a side table next to him.

"While we're all waiting for them to return from the memory screening, I was wondering if you'd like to get a chance to gaze upon you're grandchildren?"

"I'd like nothing more, Har-Zod." She answered as he led all three women to a set of sofas and recliners. Before he sat down in the comfortable couch beside her with Rias on her other side and Akeno taking the recliner, he spoke.

"I'd actually prefer it if you'd call me Harry. Carrying the name of my father holds too many sins for me to use it at the moment. Which is another reason why Kal-El is here. I have need of his aid if I am to undo the pain and misery my father has caused for Earth and her people."

Looking into his eyes, she knew he was serious about how he felt concerning his true name. Zod had caused a lot of damage when he was last seen on Earth all of those years ago. She would have to wait and see if her son would be willing to listen to her plans on how to save the human race from themselves and as of now, she was beginning to have doubts as she now had a family, and that to attempt to deceive and or control the humans, might put her at odds with her son. And with as strong as he was and the forces he had at his command, she wasn't sure she could stand up to that. Maybe, just maybe, there was another way to ave the humans unlike how she had acted before she was betrayed by her sister.

As the book opened, and she gazed upon the eyes of two adorable children one being the spitting image of her mother, and the other, the image of his father, she knew she had a decision to make as just looking at the younglings within the photo albums began healing the wounds within her heart.

 **Going to wrap this up here. After reading the review of the other HP/SG story, I am going to re-edit the last chapter and repost it when I have the time. Also, I am posting this before the other update as promised since I had to re-edit it as I wanted a chance to redo a battle scene of a certain Red Dragon and and a flying Kaiju. The Power Rangers/Pacific Rim update is almost here. I am also beginning a Four Brothers inspired story for Rosario Vampire. So three to four postings will be going up at the same time on the same day followed by an update on the other Supergirl/HP story as well, with more to come.**

 **The next chapter will have Clark and Harry discussing the best way for him to confront the victims of Zods unprovoked attack as well as many secrets regarding the truth of certain individuals that will hopefully see everyone finally coming together the right way instead of the constant secrets that nearly tore apart a family and the trust J'onn had with Alex and Kara Danvers.**

 **I have already began a prequel as well to this that will show the show Harrys years after the truth of his origins are revealed to him, his years in and out of Hogwarts, the downfall of not one, but two Dark Lords, and his introduction to the Gremory Heiress.**

 **I am also beginning a story within the Rosario Vampire titled 'Four Brothers'. So stay tuned for more. Remember to read and review. Until next time.**


	4. Not an update

**Not an Update**

 **Authors Note: For some time now, I have been poorly reviewed by a reviewer under the alias of guest. I do not know this individual, and I really do not wish to get to know him. After reading too many of his filthy smart ass reviews, it's time I say something. Know your Role, shut your mouth. Why don't you put your money where your mouth is and write something of your own, you regurgitated, mongolian, cluster fuck, pencil neck, geek.**

 **Fanfiction is a place where people can be themselves. Without the need for dependency on drugs, alcohol, and violence. It is a way for people to express themselves, release their inhibitions, and just be who they want to be, if only for a moment.**

 **We as writers are inspired by the writers who have come and gone, and those who are still with us, even to this day. Their work, inspires us to dream, to embrace our passion, our love for all things fiction. From books, to films, to television, and even animations, cartoons, and comics, we are inspired to live in a world outside of reality for however long we wish.**

 **And we do not need people who have nothing better to do except to negatively criticize the works of others, and nor should we put up with it. As the saying goes, if you have nothing better to say, then don't say it at all.**

 **So, 'Guest', whoever you are, if you don't like what I or others write, then keep it to yourself, because we don't need your kind of negativity.**

 **This will be removed when the next update is available.**

 **So in the words of the Immortal Hulk Hogan, 'Whatcha gonna do, when Robertmania, Runs wild on you?'**


End file.
